Weeping secrets
by Dick-grayson-trash
Summary: (I'm bad at summaries sorry) Reluctant-traitor!Kaminari Denki has hidden alot of things from his classmates, not willingly of course. No he cared for them he really did, but as it was, all he could do is hope his time with them didn't end. (A/B/O warning. abuse warning, NO SHIPS ARE DECIDED)


I made this on a whim the idea has been in my head for a while, no ships have been decided so feel free to review and leave an opinion :)

0000000

Kaminari Denki was the only omega in his family, his brothers were all Alphas and his sisters were a healthy mix of betas and alphas, but oddly enough no omegas.

He had a large family, 4 older brothers and 5 older sisters an equal amount of boys and girls, though most of them were only half-blooded siblings born of captive omega their father saw as useful, he was only fully related to his eldest brother Rinsuke but that was it.

Rinsuke had freaked when Denki had presented as an omega, all of his siblings had actually, everyone knew how omega were treated , especially in high crime rate areas like their current residence.

Rinsuke as the oldest and only full-blooded sibling of the young omega took it upon himself to keep Denki safe from anything he could, with help from their siblings.

Unfortunately, their father found out, and with a quirk like Denki's, they all knew dad wouldn't hesitate to sell his own son like breeding stock, like he had so many other young omega, it was his job afterall.

So when the league took over their father made an offer, claiming to have a young omega with a powerful electricity quirk and a moldable mind, he called it insurance.

To say the least, they were interested.

And that's how he ended up as Kaminari Denki age 15 omega, trained by All for one and well known electrical villains as the perfect spy, which his quirk was perfect for.

The hero community saw omega as weak beings needing to be protected, so no one would expect the young 'dumb' and 'clueless' omega with a quirk that 'fries his brain' to infiltrate UA.

Kaminari, however, didn't like it, he hated the thought of hurting people, he knew evil was unavoidable no matter where he went, he was surrounded by it since the day he was born after all.

Anyone could hurt anyone.

It was a simple rule of life he had learned the day he was born.

He wouldn't lie and say heroes could do no evil, when he was younger he had seen heroes from the tv come in and rent or buy Omegas from his father.

It was the sad truth most people couldn't see, as if they were looking at a morrior, they only see what they want to see reflected back at them, while it was like looking through glass to Denki, he saw through fake smiles and speeches, he saw sinister smirks and haughty attitudes.

He didn't want to be a hero, but he didn't want to be a villain, he just wanted to live his life peacefully, he was just that kind of person, the kind to avoid conflict and only step in if it was completely necessary.

Never the one to actively seek it out.

But there he was in USJ and at the training camp.

Watching as the people he considered friends get hurt and all he could do is hope none of them died.

They owned him.

When his father grabbed him by his hair and dragged him into a room with a table, a bloody table he knew what happened after would be hell.

He remembered when his father put a device in the dip of his collarbones underneath his skin, he saw father drag omega here all the time, he heard their screams, and now he understood why.

It was a tracker, a way of saying 'if you run they'll find you...ill find you' it was a device to ensure obedience, it hurt him it made him feel like his collarbones were being crushed, his nerves pinched and then twisted.

Phantom pains still ran up his throat somedays.

He had no control over what happened, for people who hate heroes and society they still seem to stand by stereotypes of secondary genders, except for a few people like Dabi and kurogiri, the two were the only people he could come close to seeing as friends, there were also people like Toga who simply didn't care but those people are the ones who scared Denki if he was being honest.

"Yo!! Kami! Bro, we gotta watch this!"

Kirishima an alpha and his best friend in UA, well he was this personas best friend, not his, he had to remind himself of that sometimes.

The Redhead practically tackled the omega in an attempt to show him the movie that he'd found.

It was an old horror film covered in dust, a picture of a dying woman holding on tight to a bundle of blankets, presumably a baby, while a shadowy figure stood behind her a silhouetted knife and rope in hand.

"Duuuuddeee this looks so cool! where'd you find it, looks old"

Kirishima grinned his sharp teeth making it seem only slightly intimidating, "we'll there's this old box my mom sent me and its full of old stuff including a couple of horror movies! But listen to this;

'Omega Hamina kuruki must save herself and her newborn Fu from unknown horrors when she moves into an abandoned mansion left by her late husbands family!'"

Kaminari was surprised, to say the least, a movie as old as this one featured a widowed omegan mother, who had to protect herself and what was left of her family? A movie like that was rare, even now.

Kirishima laughed at kaminari's shocked look.

"See I knew you'd like it! Come on let's watch it!"

The movie wasn't bad, the effects were outdated but the plot was interesting.

At some point Bakugou, Mina, and Sero had joined them on the couch, the other alpha and two betas with Kirishima and himself all made up what had been jokingly called the 'Baku squad', teachers had mentioned how teens their age often create premature packs of sorts, there were two established packs within class 1A.

There was the Deku squad and the Baku squad, Bakugou, and Deku, otherwise known as Midoriya, both acting as their respective packs alpha, the makeup of both packs were odd, most packs consisted of mostly beta, as the pack alpha would feel threatened should there be too many other alphas, that's why it was surprising that Bakugou had bonded with Kirishima so well, especially with his aggressive nature.

It wasn't surprising for Midoriya however, the Alpha was very calm and not very alpha like more of a beta if you asked him but oh well.

There were only 3 omega in class himself, ururaka, and surprisingly todoroki, omegas had only recently been allowed into the hero community after all.

He was the only omega in the Bakusquad and honestly it wasn't as bad as he thought, he was a little nervous being around aggressive alphas like bakugou but honestly, the guy wasn't all that bad, nothing like the alphas he had met before.

But nows not the time to think about that, a slight vibration in this chest told him that shigaraki would be contacting him soon.

He needed to find an excuse to leave.

"Kaminari! We're going to go to the gym! Ya gonna join?"

Kirishima you beautiful creature.

"Nah, I gotta study, if I fail one more test either Aizawa or Pesent-mic are gonna have my head"

Kirishima laughed and he's pretty sure Bakugou made a comment about how he was stupid but he was too focused on the bordering on painful vibrating in his chest.

After saying his goodbyes he almost ran to his room, missing the odd looks he got from his little make shift pack.

"Kaminari, your update was late"

He knew this is what it would be about.

He tensed slightly as a small spike of pain went through his chest.

He pulled his phone closer so he could speak without a chance of being heard.

"S-sorry, after the training camp they've been really strict on everything, I had to wait for things to calm down"

An annoyed sigh came from the other side but the pain eased slowly.

"Fine just make sure it doesn't happen again, but more importantly, you'll be extracted within the week , we have all the information we need right now"

Kaminari felt like he couldnt breathe, it felt too early.

"Isn't it a little early? What if something changes?"

"Its fine we have plans, you'll be briefed when you return"

He hung up.

Kaminari knew this day would come eventually but now his head was pounding and his heard beating too fast in his chest.

He didn't want to do this anymore.

He never did.

Opening his phone he scolled to an unnamed number he haddnt used in a few years.

Writing the number on a peice of paper he walked out the door.

_He knew what he had to do_.

00000


End file.
